Una nueva vida
by The Rake17
Summary: Que pasaria si ash por un golpe en la cabeza pierde la memoria y no sabe ni quien es pero por suerte se cruza con un chico que lo llevara a explorar una nueva región y quien sabe si recupere su memoria en el viaje por la nueva región de Star amourshipping
1. Una nueva vida

Un nuevo comienzó

los derechos como siempre son de nintendo y de su creador yo solo hago esta historia para entretener

hay estaba una persona si saber quien era solo sabia que estaba caminando por una ciudad y encontró un puerto.

(comienzo del FlashBack)

Era un día difícil para Ash ya que había perdido la liga de Kalos hace un par de horas aunque perdió sus amigos estaban hay felicitandolo por llegar tan lejos ah Ash solo trataba de sonreír ya que ni con sus mejores pokémon logro ganar aunque estaba desanimado igual no quería sentirse mal por el mismo ahora solo quería descansar despues de ir a sacar un boleto para ir de nuevo a Kanto estuvo con sus amigos estos se despidieron entonces Ash se fue al centro pokémon para llamar al profesor Oak cuando este respondió empezaron a hablar

-Hola profesor como a estado

-Hola ash bien tus pokémon se están volviendo mas fuertes

-Aha que bueno profesor sabe le quiero decir que mañana viajare a Kanto y como sabes usted en el viaje no me dejan llevar pokémon por eso voy a enviar a todos mis pokémon ahora

-De acuerdo Ash cuídate en tu vuelo tu madre esta ansiosa por verte de nuevo

-Si profesor no hay ningún prolema adiós me tengo que ir

-De acuerdo adiós Ash

Ash ya tenia todo listo para el viaje pero alguien lo llamo y le dijo que se detuviera era Serena

-Ash dentente por favor espera

-Que paso Serena porque estas tan apurada

-Bueno esto tengo que decirte algo y no puede esperar mas porque si no te lo digo ahora no volveré a tener otra oportunidad te amo ash ketchum por favor se mi novio

Ash no espero que le dijera eso lo tomo desprendió no supo como responderle se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo cuando el ya tomo la decisión hablo

-Serena yo sinceramente no esperaba que tu me dijeras eso yo si te soy sincero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos ahora porque ni yo se lo que siento no te pediré que me esperes ya pero yo volveré aquí algún día te veré nuevamente y te diré lo que siento por ti y hay te respondere lo siento

Serena que estaba llorando porque sabia que el chico lo iba a rechazar pero todavía tenia la esperanza de que algún día cuando lo vuelva a ver le dijera que el también sentía algo por el

-De acuerdo Ash no te puedo decir que te esperare porque ni yo se si me enamorare de otro chico pero créeme tu siempre seras el primero que entro en mi corazón "despues de decir esto le dio un beso en los labios y se fue corriendo del lugar"

Ash iba a ir tras ella pero no podía o si no perdería su vuelo y era algo que no podía hacer eso así que empezó a caminar hacia el aeropuerto se subió al avión esperando que fuera un viaje calmado se sentó en el avión y se durmió.Pero a mitad del viaje se despertó por unos gritos eran los demás pasajeros alarmado por lo gritos de todas las personas lo único que pudo hacer Ash era agarra un paracaídas y lanzarse fuera del avión lo único que lograba ver mientras caída era una región el cual el conocia bien era hoenn mientras abrió el paracaídas y eso le salvo la vida pero el prolema es que cuando iba bajando el paracaídas se trabo con algunas rocas esto hizo que se rompa y que Ash caiga con mayor velocidad y se golpee la cabeza la cabeza con unas rocas y quede despertó no sabia quien era busco alguna identificación en su ropa o algo así pero no encontró nada así que decidió seguir caminando hasta que llego a una ciudad

(Fin del FlashBack)

El joven solo estaba caminando entonces vio un cartel que decía el nombre de la ciudad de donde el estaba en la ciudad portual siguió caminando hacia algún lugar pero alguien que venia corriendo se choco contra el el chico se levanto rápidamente para disculparse con quien se había chocado

-Lo siento de verdad no quería chocarme contigo "realmente arrepentido por lo que hizo"

-Descuida no pasa nada los accidentes ocurren "dijo con una sonrisa dispuesto a irse pero se tomo la cabeza con las manos por el dolor"

-Oye de verdad esta bien no quieres que vayamos a un centro pokémon para ver como estas

-De acuerdo vamos pero me dices donde esta es que no conozco este lugar

-Si no hay prolema sígueme que te llevo por cierto como te llamas

No sabia como responderle ya que ni el sabia su nombre

-Yo no lo se

-Que como que no sabes tu nombre dime donde estuviste antes de venir aquí

-Yo me desperté en un bosque a fueras de la ciudad

-Mmm esto parece extraño puede que tu hayas perdido la memoria vamos al centro pokémon mejor

-Si tal vez ellos sepan quien soy yo

Pasaron caminando ambos en silencio hasta que llegaron al centro pokémon y fueron a hablar con la enfermera joy el cual le saludo cordialmente

-Hola si quieren que recupere a sus pokémon

-No esta vez no enfermera el parece que perdió la memoria me gustaría que lo revisen para ver como esta

-De acuerdo ven sígueme hacia aquella habitación así revisaremos como estas

Este lo siguió a la enfermera joy despues de varios análisis que llevaron un tiempo salio la enfermera Joy de la habitación y el chico que lo ayudo lo estaba esperando

-Enfermera como esta el "dijo preocupado"

-Pues no esta muy bien tiene un cebero golpe en la cabeza el cual le impide recodar su pasado no sabemos si algún día recuperara la memoria tu no sabes de el o su pasado

-No yo apenas lo conocí hoy pero me preocupa así que lo traje aquí lo mas rápido que pude

-De acuerdo no te preocupes parece que tu eres un buen chico pero el necesita ayuda ya que al parecer no sabe ni siquiera lo que es un pokémon se lo podrías explicar vos ya que sos un entrenador

-De acuerdo pero no podre estar aquí mucho tiempo ya que yo me tengo que ir mi barco dentro de un rato zarpara a otra región

-Esta bien pero si puedes ayudarlo hazlo ya que una persona que no tiene memoria es muy triste ya que no sabe si tiene familia o no

-Hare lo mejor que pueda enfermera Joy

-Gracias por cierto como te llamas

-Me llamo Jake y vengo de la región Star

-De acuerdo puedes ir a ver a tu amigo

-Si gracias enfermera "mientras decía eso estaba yendó a la habitación donde estaba Ash"

cuando Jake entro vio a su nuevo amigo aunque no podía recordar su pasado el notaba que el era un buen chico

-Hola como estas amigo

-Bien eso creo ya quiero salir de aquí oye me pregunta que era eso que estaba con la enfermera Joy

-Bueno eso era un pokémon en este mundo habitan muchos tipos de ellos algunos los atrapan para entrenarlos y que sean mas fuertes otros los estudian para saber mas de ellos hay personas malas que solo los utilizan para hacer el mal y lo tratan como objetos yo soy un entrenador y ayudo a los pokémon y ellos amia así entrenamos ambos y nos volvemos mas fuertes juntos

-Vaya eso es increíble espero yo también ser un gran entrenador pokémon por cierto todavía no me dices como te llamas

-Cierto lo lamento me llamo Jake y vengo de otra región llamada Star

-De verdad vienes de otra región oye no extrañas tu región

-Si sinceramente todo el tiempo que estuve aquí la eche de menos pero me tenia que quedar aqui para un trabajo pero ahora el trabajo termino y debo volver a mi región de origen hoy

-Que de verdad no te puedes quedar mas tiempo no lo siento amigo pero no puedo

Permanecieron así un tiempo hasta que Ash hablo

-Oye Jake puedo ir contigo eres la única persona que conozco que me dices

Jake no esperaba esto no sabia que decir ya que a el también le agradaba el chico aunque no sabia ni su nombre pero la voz de la razón en su cabeza le dijo que no debía

-De verdad lo siento pero no me puedes acompañar ya que tu te tienes que quedar en el centro pokémon así la enfermera Joy te puede cuidar

-Yo no me quiero quedar aka no conozco a nadie para que me voy a quedar en un lugar desconocido no se que son los pokémon ni siquiera tengo uno y parece que jamas recuperare mi memoria entonces para que me quedare aqui dime "dijo Ash enojado porque se iría su único amigo"

-Mira ire hablar con la enfermera Joy para ver si te deja ir conmigo

-De verdad crees que me dejara

-No lo se pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo o si "despues de decir esto de fue a hablar con la enfermera"

-Aha Jake veo que ya terminaste de hablar

-Si enfermera y tengo una petición que hacerle

-SI cual es

-Que lo deje viajar a ese chico conmigo

-Que porque sabes que no lo puedo permitir

-Si pero por favor se que el no esta bien mentalmente pero soy su único amigo y ese chico no tiene a nadie y cuando yo me vaya el estará solo y eso no es bueno ya que su mente se pondría peor

La enfermera Joy pareció pensar lo que Jake le dijo y no pudo poner mas objeción que dejarlo ir con el

-De acuerdo ira contigo pero quiero que por lo menos llames a este centro pokémon una vez al mes para ver como esta el y asi también le daré información si se descubrió algo de su pasado Ok

-Si y muchas gracias enfermera Joy vos cuando te vas

-Dentro de dos horas porque

-Asi le hago el papeleo para que pueda irse al chico

-Si muchas gracias de nuevo iré a decirle

Ya cuando llego a la habitación donde estaba Ash entro y le dijo

-Oye que haces hay todavía acostado te tienes que preparar porque vienes conmigo

-Que de verdad no me estas mintiendo

-No así que levantate y sígueme que iremos a mi región

-Si claro pero como dejaste que la enfermera me deje ir contigo

-Secreto ahora cámbiate

-Si

Despues de cambiarse fueron ha hablar con la enfermera Joy para hacer el papeleo y despues de eso Jake le enseño un par de cosas de pokémon a Ash y se fueron al barco cuando subieron le toco en la misma habitación cuando llegaron hay empezaron a hablar

-Oye pensaste en algún nombre para que te llame

-No en realidad pero no se como pero me gustaría tener un nombre ya que el mio no lo recuerdo

-Que prolema pasa que todo tu pasado es un enigma para ti y para mi

-Oye ese nombre me gusta Enigma

-De verdad quiere que te llame Enigma

-Asi es me gusta acaso tiene algo de malo

-No nada si quieres llamarte así te llamare así

-Si ahora tengo un nombre

-Okey pero ahora vamos a dormir que tengo sueño

-Si yo también hasta mañana


	2. Una nueva region

La nueva region

los derechos como siempre son de nintendo y de su creador yo solo hago esta historia para entretener

Estaban ambos durmiendo en su camarote descansando el primero en despertarse fue Jake al ver dormido a su nuevo amigo se quedo pensando que hubiera pasado si el no lo encontraba tal vez estaría todavía perdido en las calles o encerrado en el centro pokémon pero dejo de pensar y se cambio Jake llevaba puesto un traje de entrenamiento oriental todo negro con un cuello de tortuga blanco y una gorra normal pero para atrás cuando se termino de cambiar fue a despertar a su amigo el cual estaba durmiendo profundamente no le quedo otra alternativa que tomar carrera e ir a darle un codazo en el estomago aha Enigma que se levanto rápidamente gritando

-Oye que rayos te pasa porque hiciste eso

-Facil no te levantabas y ya van a servir la comida quieres comer tenemos que darnos prisa.

Despues de decir esto ambos chico empezaron a correr lo mas rápido posible hacia la cocina llegaron justo cuando estaban sirviendo la comida despues de comer estuvieron caminando por el barco hasta que ambos dos se detuvieron al ver una escena una chica cantando en el escenario y haciendo que sus pokémon lo ayuden con la escenografía ambos quedaron embobados con la belleza de la chica pero mas con su voz despues Jake se dio cuenta que esa chica se parecía a una vieja amiga cuando termino su canto se fue al camarín a descansar pero Jake y Enigma la siguieron o eso intentaron hasta que un miembro de seguridad del barco los detuvo

-Ustede donde van este lugar es solo para personas autorizadas si no se van de aquí lo echare del barco

Despues de decir eso se cayo dormido Enigma no entendía nada hasta que vio a un pequeño vulpix salir de atrás de Jake

-Muy bien vulpix lo hiciste bien regresa a tu pokeball amiguita "dijo Jake contento por lo que hizo su pokémon"

-Wow cual es ese pokémon

-Bueno veraz enigma como ya te explique los de los pokémon pero no te mostré mis pokémon pero eso puede esperar quieres ir a ver a esa chica

-Si pero esta bien que hayas usado a tu pokémon para atacar a un humano

-No lo ataque nomas utilice hipnosis te ayuda a dormir ese ataque pero no creo que duerma por mucho tiempo así que es mejor apurarnos

-Esta bien vamos

Así empezaron a correr hasta que llegaron al camarín de esa chica que tenia su nombre era Shade el nombre a Jake se le seguía siendo familiar el nombre por un momento pensó que se trataba de su vieja amiga pero lo desecho ya que su amiga no era tan hermosa como esa chica iban a golpear la puerta para que le de un autografo o algo así pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Shade que tenia puesta una bikini de dos piezas que dejaba ver su cuerpo no era muy alta tenia la estatura de ellos pero lo mas peculiar de ella era que sus ojos eran de dos colores distintos uno era purpura y el otro era negro cuando esta se dio cuenta que dos chicos estaban delante de ella lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer era gritar despues que grito a los pocos minutos vinieron los de seguridad a llevarse a los dos intrusos que esto no se podían defender ya que estaban rodeados uno de los guardias hablo

-Preparense porque a ustedes dos lo espera mucho tiempo en prisión por atacar a un guardia con hipnosis entrar aquí y espiar a la señorita Shade

-Oigan nosotros no veníamos a espiar ni nada por el estilo nomas queriamos un autografo y como mucho una foto nada mas "Grito Jake mientras era arrastrado "

-Si no queriamos asustarla o hacerle daño "esta vez lo dijo enigma"

-No me importa niño ustedes dos irán a prisión

-No IRÉ A PRISIÓN "grito Jake mientras se zafaba del brazo del guardia y sacaba un Luxray shiny pero este Luxray tenia una cicatriz en el ojo derecho "

-Esperen todo tu de donde sacaste a ese Luxray

-Te interesa es mi primer pokémon y mi mejor amigo

-Esta bien pero como se hizo la cicatriz

-Hace mucho tiempo ayudando a una amiga

-Entonces eres tu de verdad Jake jake

-Un momento quien eres tu solo hay una persona que me dice así de verdad eres tu missa

-Guardias dejelos en paz son viejos amigos mios

-Esta bien señorita Shade pero si tiene algún prolema solo diganos y ya esta los mandaremos a prisión

-Si esta bien ahora dejenos solo por favor

-Si señorita

Una vez se fueron lo guardias de segurida no sin antes darles una mirada de muerte a Jake y Enigma Shade empezó hablar

-Hola tanto tiempo amigo como has estado

-Hola Shade bien por suerte y tu mira todo lo que has cambiado ya no eres la niña que siempre me obligaba a jugar con ella

Shade se avergonzó un poco por el comentario y sus mejillas se tornaron un poco carmesí para disimularlo vio a Enigma que estaba hay para mirando la escena sin comprender así que Shade pregunto

-Oye Jake quien es el tu amigo como se llama

-Hola yo me llamo Enigma un placer

-Hola un gusto yo soy Shade pero vos podes decirme missa

-Esta bien te llamare Shade entonces una pregunta como se conocen

-Veraz Enigma Shade y yo nos conocemos desde que eramos niños vivíamos en el mismo pueblo y salimos de viaje al mismo tiempo nos convertimos en mejores amigos pero nuestros sueños eran distintos y fue complicado volver a vernos ya que cada uno se fue a diferentes regiones yo me fui para hoenn y ella para kalos

-Vaya y que sueño tienen ambos

-El mio es volver a mi region y se campeon

-El mio es diferente ya que me gustaria no solo ganar todos los concursos y ser campeona quiero ser la reina Star un titulo que se consigue solo si ganas todos los concursos derrotar al alto mando y por ultimo ganar el gran prix de pokémon

-Wow son sueños muy completos pero tengo una pregunta que son los concursos pokémon y el gran prix

-Como que no los conoces es algo que conoce todo el mundo

-Missa yo te explicare Enigma tuvo un prolema perdió su memoria no recuerda nada de su pasado ni las cosas mas simples

-Entiendo y lo siento por preguntar puede que sea algo incomodo de hablar

-No te preocupes Shade no me importa que lo digan

-Esta bien como digas Enigma oye tienes algún pokémon

-No en realidad me gustaría tener alguno

-Entiendo espera ya se podemos ir a decirle al profesor que le de un pokémon ya que por tu situación te vendría bien para que te ayude

-Si tienes razón Missa seria bueno para el cuando lleguemos hablaremos con el profesor Jayson

-De verdad harían eso por mi chicos gracias de verdad

-No te preocupes Enigma somos amigos te ayudaremos en todo hasta que recuperes la memoria

Mientras ellos hablaban el barco ya habían llegado

-Disculpe señorita Shade le vengo a decir que ya llegamos a puerto "dijo un encargado del barco"

-Muchas gracias chicos vamos ya me canse de estar en este barco quiero salir a divertirme un rato y llegar a mi casa a descansar

-Si yo igual Star ya volvi para ser el campeón

-Disculpen chico si los interrumpo pero me pueden mostrar sus pokémon por favor

-Claro ahora bajamos y te muestro mi equipo Enigma

-Yo también enigma pero espera porque si lo saco ahora se puede hundir el barco bajaremos en ciudad Rankor tenemos que ir a ciudad Sefiro para que te den tu primer pokémon no queda muy lejos de aquí "hablo shade"

-De verdad que bueno gracias podemos ir ahora a buscar mi primer pokémon

-Espera que descansamos unos minutos y vamos de acuerdo

-Ok pero no tarden mucho que ya quiero ir a buscar a mi pokémon

-Si igual tenemos que hablar con el profesor jeyson "dijo metiéndose en la conversación Jake"

-Ok entonces voy a tener que esperar mientras ustede hablan verdad

-Asi es amigo espera que hablamos con el profesor...

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que le guste y que hayan tenido una gran navidad o en cuyo caso tengan una gran navidad ya saben si tienen alguna duda con el fic dejen un review sin nada mas que decir adiossssssssss**


	3. Primer pokémon de la región

Primer pokémon de la región encuentro con el equipo Dark

los derecho de como siempre son de nintendo y de su creador esta historia es solo de mi imaginación para entretener

Enigma estaba un esperando un poco aburrido a que le dieran su primero pokémon ya que Jake y Shade estaba hablando con el profesor Jeyson a dentro.

(Dentro del laboratorio)

-Esperen a ver si entendí dicen que ese chico no sabe ni quien es y quieren que le de un pokémon asi porque si

-Si sabemos que suena extraño profesor pero es mejor que le de un pokémon así le ayuda ya que mentalmente no sabemos como esta tener un pokémon ayuda mucho y eso usted lo sabe

-Si tienes razón Jake pero igual es difícil dejarlo solo por hay con un pokémon

-Es verdad pero no lo dejaremos solo nosotro lo acompañaremos en su viaje así que por favor dele un pokémon a ese pobre chico "mientras decía eso Shade le ponía ojos de cachorro"

-Huy de acuerdo le daré un pokémon díganle que vengan ese chico

-Si ahora Jake ve a buscarlo quieres

-De acuerdo ya voy Shade "Despues de decir esto fue a buscar a Enigma que lo encontro sentado en un banco de una plaza"

-Hey enigma ven te darán a tu primer pokémon

-De verdad genial vamos

-Veo que eres tu enigma yo soy el profesor jeyson encantado

-Igual profesor perdón por ser tan imprudente profesor pero me gustaría saber que pokémon me van a dar

-Esta bien es normal esos dos chicos que están atrás tuyo preguntaron lo mismo que tu en el momento que recibieron sus primer pokémon bueno veraz como habrás escuchado esta es la región mas difícil de todas no solo por la dificultad de sus lideres de gimnasio si no también porque los iniciales que doy son muy difícil de entrenar y tardan mucho en evolucionar los iniciales de esta región son y por ultimo Bagon tu eliges cual quieres.

-Bueno veamos Larvitar escuche que su evolución final es muy mismo con si me tengo que quedar con uno me llevo a Bagon ya que su evolución final es un poderozo dragon

-Esta bien Engima esta seguro

-Si asi es profesor

-Bueno es todo tuyo Enigma espero que ambos dos sean buenos amigos

-Si no llevaremos bien verdad Bagon "dijo Enigma mirando a Bagon el cual ese solo sonrió para despues lanzarse sobre los brazos de Enigma"

-Vaya parecen que ya se llevan bien espero que se diviertan en su viaje

-Si yo también lo espero profesor bueno yo me tengo que ir empezar mi viaje

-De acuerdo toma esta pokeball Jake dijo que ya sabrías como usarlas o al menos tendrías alguna idea

-SI profesor no se preocupe adios.

Ya cuando salieron del laboratorio se estaban por ir cuando vieron a un grupo de personas que se acercaban hacia ellos estaban vestidos de negro Jake Enigma y Shade solo pensaban ignorarlos pero no pudo ser ya que ellos los rodearon

-Oigan ustedes denme sus pokémon y no saldrán heridos "dijo uno de los hombres vestidos de negro"

-Estan locos si creen que les vamos a dar a nuestros pokémon Luxray sal ahora

-Como quieran lo venceremos y despues les robaremos a sus pokémon Umbreon sal ahora

Los hombres de negros sacaron algunos Umbreon Drapion y ya estaba preparado para el combate con su Luxray Shade saco su Mienshao y enigma solo saco a su bagon aunque sabia que el no podia hacer mucho contra los pokémon de esos empezo atacar con voltio cruel y el mienshao atacaba con puya nociva el Absol fue el primero en caer pero el Drapion con terremoto fue demasiado para el Luxray de Jake Mienshao atacaba con ataques muy potentes como patada salta hacia el drapion mientras el Umbreon lo atacaba a el Mienshao con psíquico un ataque muy fuerte pero Jake saco a otro pokémon esta vez el pokémon que salio fue un arcanine que ataco con a bocajarro que dejo debilitado a Umbreon quedaba en pie nomas Drapion que estaba haciendo su mayo esfuerzo para no caer pero entonces el Bagon de Enigma ataco con golpe cabeza mientras Mienshao ataco con patada salto que dejo inconciente a el Drapion enemigo el hombre de negro estaba enojado entonces hablo antes de irse

-Escuchenme estúpidos no sera la ultima vez que nos verán nosotros somos el equipo Dark y nos vengaremos

-Alguien me puede decir que rayos acaba de pasar "dijo Enigma"

-No lo se pero parece que nada bueno tendremos que tener mas cuidado porque algo me dice que ellos son personas que no te queres cruzar

-Si tienes razón espero no volver a verlos

-Algo me dice que lo volveremos a ver así que tenemos que estar preparados pero mientras tanto que te parece si vamos a entrenar así tu pokémon se hace mas fuerte Enigma

-Sabes que Shade tienes razón vamos a entrenar.

Pasaron varias horas entrenando contra pokémon salvajes y asi Enigma vio también algunos pokémon de sus compañeros de viajes Shade tenia a Mienshao un Charizard y por ultimo un que Jake tenia a su son los pokémon que hasta ahora vio de sus compañeros cuando terminaron de entrenar siguieron su camino hasta llegar a ciudad Luria era una ciudad tranquila fueron a registrarse al centro pokémon y en la noche pasaron en un restaurante de la ciudad estaban mirando la tv mientras comían cuando paso un concurso en la que se encontraban peleando dos grandes coordinadoras una de ellas era una chica de pelo azul que tenia un mamoswine y la otra chica tenia un Blaziken ambos estaban peleando el combate seguía parejo pero al final el blaziken termino ganando y la chica despues de guardar su pokémon se vio triste por unos minutos pero siguió porque la iban a entrevistar le preguntaron como estuvo la batalla que se sintió ganar pero casi al final de la entrevista le preguntaron a la chica si le dedicaba la victoria a alguien esta chica pareció estar tristes unos segundos pero despues trato de poner su mejor sonrisa aunque fuera falsa y dijo

-Le dedico la victoria a uno de mis mejores amigos que no sabemos que paso con el si falleció o solo desapareció esto es por ti Ash espero que estés bien donde seas que estés amigo.

Enigma que estaba mirando le empezaron a aparecer imágenes en su cabeza de algunas cosas de su pasado y termino desmayándose...

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy lamento la demora por las fiestas se me hizo muy complicado la proxima semana espero poder subir los fic como antes bueno sin nada mas que decir adiossssssssss**


	4. Memoria

Memoria

 **todos los derechos de pokémon son de nintendo y de fu creador**

Jake al ver que Enigma se desmayaba lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue llevarlo al centro pokémon para ver que le había pasado así.Jake se llevo a su mas reciente amigo al centro pokémon cuando llegaron la enfermera joy se dio cuenta que traían a un chico inconsciente se preocupo

-Diganme que le paso a este chico porque esta inconsciente

-Vera enfermera estábamos viendo la televisión un combate y se desmayo

-Entiendo pero este chico tiene algún prolema en especial

-Si el perdió la memoria no recuerda ni si quiera su nombre por eso lo

-Esta bien que programa estaban viendo por la televisión porque puede que eso le aya echo recordar algo de su pasado

-Estabamos viendo un combate entre dos coordinadoras de otra región

-Bueno ahora que descanse mañana le veremos como esta y si recupero algo de su memoria

-Esta bien nos podemos quedar aquí enfermera

-De acuerdo los dejare pasar la noche junto a el si le pasa avísenme

-Esta bien gracias enfermera

-Bueno tengo otros pacientes que atender adiós

Mientras la enfermera se iba. Jake y Missa estaban preocupados por Enigma igual que su bagon que estaba a su lo que no sabían ellos era que le estaba pasando a Enigma en su mente.

(Mente de Enigma)

Estaba todo oscuro Enigma estaba caminando un poco intimidado por la oscuridad siguio asi por unos minutos hasta que una voz se escucho

-Hola Enigma te preguntaras quien soy yo soy tu

-Imposible como vas hacer yo si yo estoy aquí

-Facil mira yo soy tu subconsciente yo soy Ash soy uno un entrenador pokémon que viene de pueblo paleta que viajo por diferentes regiones conocí diferentes amigos y pokémon siempre con mi fiel pikachu

-De verdad tu eres yo

-Asi es viaje por muchas regiones aunque no gane ninguna liga me hice grandes amigos en todo mi viaje

-Escuchame tu puedes ser Ash pero yo soy Enigma un entrenador novato tengo dos grandes amigos que me ayudan en mi nuevo viaje

-Que quieres hacer ahora yo soy tu pasado no quieres saber todo lo que pásate "cuando dijo eso empezaron a aparecer muchas imágenes de todos sus viajes"

-Yo...me gustaria volver a recuperar mi memoria pero comencé mi viaje aquí y quiero seguirlo pero tengo miedo de perder a mis nuevos amigos si saben que recupere la memoria

-Escucha Enigma eres una nueva persona y parece que tienes nuevos amigos no creo que ellos te dejen a tu suerte cuando Jake lo pudo hacer en su momento

-Si lo se pero aun así tengo miedo

-Bueno tu decidiras cuando quieres recuperar tu memoria yo todavía estaré aquí en tu mente pero ahora es hora que despiertes adiós

Enigma despertó y lo primero que vio al despertar fue a Jake y Shade durmiendo Shade en el sofá y Jake en el al ver como estaban su amigos durmiendo sonrió un poco al ver que sus amigos de verdad se preocupaban por el se volvió a dormir.

Al otro día Jake despertó y vio a Missa todavía durmiendo y a Enigma también durmiendo lo primero que fue hacer es ir a buscar a la enfermera para que vea a su amigo y buscar algo para segunda persona en despertar fue Shade ella al ver que no estaba Jake iba a ir a buscarlo pero prefirió quedarse hay con Enigma que estaba todavía llego Jake con la enfermera y con comida para que coma Shade la enfermera joy se fue a ver como estaba Enigma les pidió que se fueran de la habitación para revisar a Enigma.

Jake estaba comiendo preocupado por su amigo ya que hace poco lo conocia el sabia que lo tenia que ayudar pero no sabia como estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos que no espero que alguien lo abrazara por la Shade que le hablo en el oído

-Calmate Jake el estará bien no te preocupes nunca cambiaras siempre preocupandote por todo y por todos

-Lo se Missa pero el es mi amigo me tiene preocupado no solo esto si no también la memoria espero que pronto se recupere así podrá disfrutar su viaje al máximo sin miedo a que le paso algo como esto otra vez.

(Mientras tanto en la habitación de Enigma)

-Veo que ya despertaste dime como te sientes

-Hola enfermera bien nomas con un poco de hambre jeje pero despues de comer estaré de lujo

-Veo que te sientes bien ya que tienes energía para hacer bromas dime una cosa recuerdas algo de tu pasado me lo dijeron tus amigos ellos están muy preocupados por ti

-Entiendo no solo se me cruzaron unas imágenes de algunas personas pero no las conozco

-Esta bien tu memoria se va a ir recuperando de a poco te tengo que hacer un estudio despues de que te lo haga te podrás ir

-Genial una pregunta como esta mi pokémon debió preocuparse

-Hablas de tu bagon esta muy bien de salud eso si estaba muy preocupado pero ahora que tu estas bien creo que el se podra relajar un poco bueno empezamos con el estudio.

Despues de terminar unos estudios Enigma salio de la habitación en dirección hacia donde estaban sus amigos

-Hola chicos me extrañaron ya estoy bien

-Enigma veo que al fin saliste amigo como te sientes seguro que estas bien

-Oye Jake deja de volverlo loco no es que tuvo una operación a corazón abierto nomas le hicieron unos análisis

-Si ya lo se Missa pero igual me preocupa ver a mi amigo desmayarse así como así

-No te preocupes Jake un simple desmayo no va a bastar para arruinarme el viaje que te parece si ahora vamos a entrenar

-Esta bien amigo vamos

-Asi empezaron a entrenar a bagon contra pokémon salvajes estuvieron así un tiempo luchando contra pokémon como machop fearow y aron hasta que se le cruzo un gastly pero este pokémon estaba lastimado no podía ni mantenerse en el aire al ver el estado de este pokémon no lo dudo ni un segundo en llevarlo al centro pokémon pero gastly no quería y ataco con lenguetazo hacia Enigma aunque recibo el ataque no le importo trato de llevar a Gastly al centro de pokémon pero este no se dejaba a Enigma no le quedo otra que lanzarle una pokéball para atraparlo y llevarlo rápidamente al centro pokémon...

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les guste ahora que Enigma no quiere recordar su pasado sera complicado en el proximo capitulo tendra que tomar una decision critica para el bueno espero que les aya gustado ya saben sugerencias criticas etc dejen un review adiosssssssss**


	5. reencuentro con un viejo enemigo

reencuentro con un viejo enemigo

 **Todos lo derechos de pokémon son de nintendo y su creador**.

Enigma estaba corriendo hacia el centro pokémon, con el fin de ver la salud de el gastly que había estado mal herido, cuando llegaron la enfermera Joy al ver lo agitados que estaban pregunto rápidamente si le habia pasado algo, Enigma solo saco al gastly de su pokeball y la enfermera al ver lo mal herido que estaba el pokémon fantasma se lo llevo rápidamente hacer unos estudios, cuando terminaron de hacer los estudios la enfermera Joy se fue directamente a hablar con Enigma.

-Tu eres el entrenador de es Gastly "dijo la enfermera molesta ya que pensaba que el había lastimado así a Gastly"

-No en realidad yo estaba entrenando a mi pokémon cuando apareció ese gastly lastimado quise traerlo por las buenas pero no me dejaba así que lo tuve que atrapar en una pokeball ya que parecía que de verdad corría peligro su salud

La enfermera se le quedo mirando a Enigma unos momentos analizando, si lo que decia era verdad luego hablo de nuevo.

-Esta bien te creo veras Gastly esta muy mal herido en realidad, parece que alguien lo utilizo para batallar tanta veces que practicamente no le daba descanso pero al parecer vio que al no poder hacerlo mas fuerte lo dejo a su suerte al pobre pokémon por eso el no quería venir hacia el centro pokémon ya que despues de lo que vivió no confía en los humanos.

-Entiendo pero quien puede ser tan malvado para hacerle eso a un pokémon no tiene justificación. "mientras Enigma hablaba miradaba con odio hacia el suelo"

-Es verdad no la tiene pero ahora no hay que pensar en eso, hay que ver la salud de Gastly fisicamente esta mal pero mentalmente por los traumas que tuvo que pasar, ese Gastly atacara a todos los humanos que encuentre en su camino.

-Entiendo Enfermera usted cree que pueda ir a verlo.

-Adelante pero no se si el quiera ir verte a ti y no me sorprende si te atacara.

-Entiendo pero igual quiero verlo, para comprobar con mis propios ojos como esta.

Enigma fue a ver al Gastly parece que su cuerpo aunque fuese fantasma estaba mal herido, gastly trataba de todas las formas posibles de irse de ese lugar lo mas rapido posible pero un alakazam lo mantenía en la habitación para que se recupere.

Enigma al ver esa escena lo único que pensaba como podía existir una persona así con ese pensamiento que inundaba su cabeza salio a caminar un rato, Jake y Shade se ofrecieron para caminar junto a el pero este los rechazo ya que quería estar solo por un momento, estaba caminando sin ninguna dirección aparente pero entonces choco con un viejo conocido suyo.

-Oye que rayo te pasa idiota discúlpate "Dijo un enojado pelimorado"

Enigma que no sabia que hacer se fue corriendo del lugar lo mas rapido posible para que no lo descubrieran.

El pelimorado no entendió bien lo que pasaba trato de ignorarlo y siguio su camino hacia el centro pokémon.

Enigma al ver que ya no Paul no lo podía encontrar se dirigió hacia el centro pokémon cuando llego el primero Bagon se le tiro para dar un abrazo el cual Enigma lo acepto gustoso, despues del abrazo fue a ver como estaba Gastly, al verlo que ya estaba mucho mejor que cuando lo encontró se fue a dormir pensado que ya mañana Gastly estaría como nuevo.

(Con Paul)

El pelimorado cuando llego al centro pokémon fue a pedir una habitación libre y comer algo despues de comer estaba pensando en ir a entrenar pero al final decidió no ir cuando se acostó estuvo pensando que ese chico que lo choco a la tarde le parecía familiar, no le dio importancia así que siguió durmiendo ya al otro día esta por irse cuando un Gastly lo ataco de la nada era el mismo Gastly que había dejado hacia un par de días.

(Con Enigma)

Recién se despertaba y se fue a comer con sus dos amigos y su pokémon despues de comer la enfermera joy les dijo que el Gastly ya estaba recuperado al cien por ciento cuando la enfermera le iba a dar la pokeball a Enigma Gastly salio de la pokeball y empezó a atacar a un entrenador que reconoció era Paul el cual el gastly lo atacaba este decía que al fin te hiciste fuerte entonces a Enigma le vino algo a la memoria era chimchar cuando Paul lo dejo dejo abandonado no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que Paul también habia dejado a su suerte al pobre Gasty este no sabia que hacer ya que quería golpear con todas sus fuerzas a Paul por dejar moribundo a Gastly, por otra parte decía que Paul no lo tenia que reconocer en ese momento Paul saco a un Torterra e iba a atacar al Gastly entonces no dudo mas y fue y le propino un golpe en la cara a Paul, todos estaban sorprendido por lo que hizo Enigma antes de que pudiera hacer algo Paul se levanto para ver quien lo había golpeado y pareció ver un fantasma era Ash según las noticias el habia muerto pero lo veía de pie antes el no sabia como reaccionar pero sintió el dolor del golpe que el antes le había dado entonces le respondió el puñetazo y de eso se armo una pelea del golpes, estuvieron un rato golpeándose Jake y Shade trataban de separarlos pero era inútil pero dejaron de pelar cuando una lanzallamas de un arcanine los detuvo era un oficial de policía, ahora tenían que decir porque se habían peleado Paul por su parte decía que el solo defendió mientras que Enigma lo acusaba de dejar a un pokémon semi moribundo solo a su suerte estuvieron así un rato el policía solo los multo por pelear y no arreglar sus prolemas con una batalla pokémon.

Despues de eso Paul se acerco a Enigma que este estaba nervioso y le dijo

-Oye me sorprende para todo el mundo tu estabas muerto pero estas aquí en la región mas lejana de todas espero que tengas una buena explicacion...

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les guste ya saben un review o favorito me ayudan a seguir haciendo fic bueno sin nada mas que decir adiosssss**


	6. Ash nuevamente

Ash nuevamente.

 **Todos los derechos de pokemon son de nintendo y de su creador yo nomas hago esto para entretener bueno ahora a la historia.**

Hay estaba parado Paul esperando una explicación Jake y Shade estaba esperando también una explicación de porque se había comportado así, Ash quería que se lo tragara la tierra ya que revelar su pasado era lo que no quería hacer, pero la voz del pelimorado lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Que esperas Ash quiero saber porque alguien fingiría su muerte, y ¿porque?

-Yo...he... no se de que estas Ash tratando de evitar la pregunta

-No te lo preguntare de nuevo Ash la ultima vez que supe de ti en las noticias era que estabas desaparecido o muerto, ahora te veo en la región mas lejana conocida por el hombre con otros dos chicos.

-¿Tu lo conoces a este chico?-pregunto Jake esperando una respuesta.

-Asi es se llama Ash ketchum vine de la región de Kanto, ¿porque lo preguntas?

-Veras te explicare yo lo encontré a Ash no recodaba nada de su pasado. hable con una enfermera y accedio a dejarme a que venga conmigo en su viaje así existía la posibilidad que recupere la memoria.

Entiendo ahora solo queda una pregunta ¿Ash sabes quien eres?-pregunto el pelimorado.

-...Si hacia un par de noche no me tenia visiones de mi pasado, pero creí que solo era un sueño pero al verte mi viejo rival recordé muchas cosas y por eso mismo te golpie recordé como maltratabas a Chimchar y algo me dice que también lo hiciste con este Gastly por eso te golpee.

-Tienes razón pero esta vez yo no maltrate a ese Gastly yo solo lo entrene y el huyo de mi de haya lo que le haya pasado en su camino no es mi culpa.

-Entonces puede decirme que de verdad tu no lastimaste a este pokémon.

-Asi es si tu quieres creerme hazlo si no me da lo mismo en este aspecto yo tengo mi conciencia limpia.

-Oigan no me importa que paso entre ustedes lo que me importa que porfin Enigma recuperaste la memoria solo tengo una pregunta porque no nos habías dicho de las visiones-dijo una aliviada pero también preocupada Shade.

-Si bueno Shade Jake yo tenia miedo que si les dijera que recupere la memoria o algo por el estilo ustedes al ver que yo ya estoy bien o mejorando se fueran y me dejaran solo.

-Eso te preocupaba eres un idiota sabes que yo te traje a esta región y no te voy a dejar que viajes solo por hay-respondio un muy seguro de su respuesta Jake

-De verdad gracias chicos por siempre ayudarme.

-Bueno ya dejen su teatrito Ash tu no se porque empezaste a comportarte asi pero recuerda que tu tienes a muchas personas llorando por ti, yo no soy quien para decir esto pero sera mejor que avises a tus amigos que estas vivo, porque por lo que escuche puede que muchos de ellos venga para esta región y sera mejor que tu les digas que estas vivo que te descubran como lo hice explico el pelimorado.

-Entiendo pero Paul te tengo una pregunta ¿porque dices que mucho de ellos van a venir para esta region?

-idiota como siempre esta región este año va tener el campeonato mundial y grandes concursos de pokémon musicales y esas cosas.

-Es cierto lo que dice tu amigo Ash esta es una region famosa por esas cosas-dijo Jake.

-Vaya eso no me lo esperaba mañana llamare a mi madre y mis amigos

Siguieron hablando de cosas triviales Jake y Shade le preguntaron a Paul del pasado de Ash pero este respondía con pocas palabras, Ash por su parte estaba contento ya que sus nuevo amigos estaban felices que Ash recupero la memoria, Ash sabia que tenia que hacer aunque trataba de ignorarlo, Hasta que Jake pregunto algo.

-Oye Ash y cuando vas a llamar a tus amigos y familia que ya sabes esta bien.

-No lo se en realidad se que tengo que hacerlo pronto pero si no me creen o creen que los engañe.

-No te preocupes son tu familia y tus amigos ellos no re dejaran estoy seguro-respondio un Jake con toda seguridad.

-Gracias amigos de verdad no se que haria sin ustedes y gracias tambien a ti Paul.

-Ami no me metas en tus asuntos yo solo dije porque era lo correcto no por ti ais que ami no me molestes yo pienso ganar esta liga y convertirme en campion mundial por eso vine aqui que te haya encontrado fue casualidad.

-Esta bien Paul peor igual aunque seamos rivales somo amigos tambien.

-Como sea solo espero que estes listo porque te quiero vencer en la liga pokémon y no quiero escusas quiero que estes listo me entendiste, bueno ya no tengo que hacer nada mas por aqui asi que me ire a probar suerte en un gimnacio adios.

-Es asi de frio siempre o para para descansar -trato de bromear Shade.

-Dejalo Missa cada uno tiene su motivacion para seguir adelante,y por cierto Ash creo que te llamaremos asi de ahora en adelante parece que tienes un nuevo pokémon.

-¿Nuevo pokémon cual?

-Mira hacia el bosque y veras a Gastly que te esta siguiendo parece que te tomo cariño que lo protegido de ser atacado por el Torterra de Paul.

-De verdad no creo que eso sea cierto Gasty es un pokémon salvaje que no quiere estar con un humano.

-De acuerdo Ash si piensas así yo no diré nada, bueno sigamos tu tienes que seguir entrenando ya que tu bagon no esta al nivel de los del líder de gimnasio, y nosotros también.

-Eso es verdad empezamos.

y así empezaron a entrenar Jake solo entrenaba con su Luxray. mientras que Shade no quería entrenar,y Ash entrenaba con su Bagon y Gastly de la sombra observaba como ese humano que lo salvo de un ataque de un Torterra entrenaba estaba pensando si quería ser un pokémon de el o quería seguir siendo libre.

Estuvieron así un periodo largo de tiempo hasta que tuvieron que regresar a curar a sus pokémon, Ash decidió que quería hacer ese gran paso hablar con su mama y sus amigos...

 **Bueno primero pido una disculpa ya que ayer tenia que a ver subido este cap pasa que por el capricho de mi hermano tuve que ayudarle a arreglar un par de cosas que nos tardo todo el dia y cuando termine de ayudarle ya no tenia casi fuerza solo comi y me fui a dormir espero que no pase de nuevo lo mismo bueno espero que les haya gustado y si quieren dejar un review con alguna sugerencia o duda la respondere sin ningun prolema bueno sin nada mas que decir me despido adiossss**


	7. Noticia y encuentro con una vieja amiga

Noticia y encuentro con una vieja conocida.

 **todos los derechos de pokmeon son de pokemon company nintendo su creador etc...**

Ash mientras estaaba acostado tratando de dormir estaba un poco nervioso en realidad ya que tenia que decirle a su mama que había sobrevivido al accidente, pero no era el momento de preocuparse ya que tenia que ser valiente ya que su madre y amigos estaban sufriendo por el.

(Ya al otro día)

Ash se levanto primero que sus dos amigos se baño y se fue a buscar comida con Bagon al lado que comía y le daba de comer a Bagon vio que estaban acercándose Jake y Shade se sentaron al frente suyo y empezaron a comer y hablar de lo que iban hacer hoy al final todos acordaron irse ya de ciudad sefiro para ir a la ciudad Reborn donde esta el primer líder de gimnasio, pero antes de eso Ash tenia que ir a hablar con su madre Jake y Shade se alejaron y dejaron solo Ash para que llame a su madre ya que tenían que hablar cosas privadas.

Ash cuando se dio cuenta que ya se habían ido sus amigos se quedo solo en frente del videoteléfono una parte de el no quería marcar el numero, pero sabia que lo tenia que hacer asi que resignado, llamo esperando que contesten del otro lado.

(Con la mama de Ash)

Delia estaba pasando un mal momento había perdido a su hijo y aunque le doliera trataba de seguir adelante estaba sentada en una silla sin saber que hacer ya que estaba haciendo la comida, cuando de repente llego una videollamada de un desconocido,cuando respondió la llama lo que vio la dejo palida Ash la estaba llamando.

(Volviendo con Ash)

Ash vio como su madre estaba no sabia que hacer o decir veía a su madre cuando empezó a llorar, Ash entonces hablo.

-mama soy yo Ash se que crees que yo he muerto no es así yo tuve el accidente pero no morí perdí la memoria por eso no te contacte antes lo lamento mucho de verdad.

-Ash... eres...tu estabas muerto como...no me importa mi hijo esta vivo donde estas te buscamos por todas parte-dijo ya sin rompiéndose en llanto.

-Mama por favor no llores te contare como estoy,

Despues de la explicación de Ash Delia le costo mucho entender pero no le importaba mucho ya que su hijo estaba vivo, Delia le pregunto a Ash cuando volvería a casa este dijo que cuando termine la liga Star, volvería esta solo sonrió y le dijo que lo estará esperando.

Ash despues de terminar su conversación se dispuso a ir con sus amigos a ciudad Reborn cuando estaban por salir recibieron Jake recibió una llamada del profesor Jeyson que le dijo que vendría una de kalos y esperaba que ellos le ayudaran a adaptarse a la región Star,estos no estaban muy convencidos pero les debían un favor al profesor así que aceptaron.

Tuvieron que volver hacia atrás y retrasarse en su viaje estaban llegando a la ciudad de Rankor cuando Ash vio a su antigua amiga Serena no sabia que hacer en realidad si ir a abrazarla y decirle que estaba bien o quedarse hay y rezar a arceus que ella no se al chica a la que tienen que ayudar, pero Jake vio a una chica que no conocia así que posiblemente era ella y se le acerco para preguntarle a si era ella la chica, esta solo sonrió y dijo que si era ella, Ash quería que se lo trague la tierra en ese momento pero tomo valor y se acerco a Serena para hablarle esperando que no tuviera la misma reacción que su madre. cuando Serena se da vuelta vio a un chico que no esperaba ver nunca mas tuvo muchos sentimientos encontrado ira porque ella lloro por el, felicidad porque el estaba vivo entre muchos sentimientos lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas ir romper el llanto, Ash le acepto el abrazo, Serena entre llanto y en el abrazo le dijo.

-Porque creí...que...tu habías...Serena mientras le hablaba lloraba mas fuerte y lo abraza con mas fuerza posible.

-Calmate yo estoy aquí siempre estaré aquí para ti-dijo el azabache comprensivo hablándole para calmarla.

Se mantuvieron así un largo tiempo hasta que Serena rompió el abrazo sonrió un poco y luego le hizo una pregunta.

-Como puede ser esto tu estabas...-no pudo formar la palabra la chica.

-Muerto finalizo la oración Ash no te preocupes puedo asegúrate que estoy vivo cuando tuve el accidente no morí solo perdí la memoria y termine en esta region gracias a ellos dos-dijo Ash apuntando a Jake y Shade, Jake me trajo hasta aquí para al ver mi estado así que empezó mi viaje desde cero desde esta región.

Despues de explicarle todos los detalles a Serena esta estaba muy feliz de ver a su mejor amigo a su primer compañero de viaje, cuando terminaron de hablar le explicaron todas las cosas de diferentes de la región, ya Jake Shade y Ash estaban por irse para seguir su viaje, pero Serena lo detuvo.

-Esperen chico por favor me dejarían viajar con ustedes por favor.

-Ninguno de los presentes sabia que decir, hasta que Ash hablo claro Serena por mi parte me gustaria ¿que dicen ustedes chicos?.

-Mmm no lo se ya que tu si la conoces Ash pero nosotros no y no dejamos que muchas gente se nos una en el viaje-dijo un Jake pensativo.

-Yo creo que seria bueno que viaje con nosotros ya que así no seria la única chica del grupo-hablo una Shade muy determinada.

-De acuerdo esta bien puedes venir con nosotros pero dime cual es tu objetivo para tu viaje.

-Mi objetivo no lo se en realidad pero quiero ser la reina de mi región pero para eso necesito mas experiencia asi que por eso vine hasta esta region-explico la pelimiel.

-entiendo bueno entonces sigamos con nuestro viaje yo quiero ser el campeón de la región, igual que Ash y Shade quieres ser la reina de esta región un objetivo parecido al tuyo así que ustedes van hacer muy buenas amigas...

 **Beuno esto es todo por hoy espero que le haya gustado ya seban si quieren dejen un review fav bueno ahora sin nada mas que decir me despido adiossssssssss**


	8. Un entrenador y su pokémon reunidos

Un entrenador y su pokémon de nuevo reunidos.

 **Todos los derechos de pokémon son de pokémon company nintendo etc...**

Ash estaba feliz ya que al final su madre tomo su falsa muerte por así decirle bien y ella se encargo a avisar a sus viejos amigos, Por otro lado se había vuelto a encontrar con su vieja amiga Serena y estaba tratando de ser campeón de la región Star, pero eso no seria trabajo fácil ya que primero tenia que pasar sobre los lideres de gimnasio.

Serena por su parte estaba con una gran mezcla de emociones ya que no sabia cono reaccionar bien ante lo ocurrido estaba viajando de nuevo con su primer compañero de viaje con su amigo Ash,esto la tenia muy emocionada aunque ella tuviera un objetivo el cual era ser la reina de Kalos tenia sentimientos hacia Ash y esta vez no la desperdiciaría.

Ambos estaban sumamente perdido en sus pensamientos algo que no paso desapercibido por Jake Shade pero sabia que era mejor no hablar del tema ya que ellos no conocian la relacion que tenian,Lo que no se esperaban fuera que un pokémon salvaje los ataco sopresa fue hacia Serna el golpe esta al ver que el Tyrogue la iba a golpear solo cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe el cual nunca llego ya que Ash había detenido el impacto con su cuerpo.

Tyrogue rápidamente se preparo para seguir golpeando, Ash estaba a punto de sacar a Bagon pero Gastly salio de la sombras y ataco con hipnosis para despues hacer comesueños dejando muy débil a Tyrogue,Ash al ver que Gastly lo había defendido sonrió ya que sabia que Gastly quería estar con el, pero el prolema era Tyrogue que haría con el ya que al el no le apetece mucho atraparlo pero aun así le lanzo una pokeball pero no se dejo atrapar tan fácilmente ya que opuso resistencia hasta que termino saliendo de la pokéball despierto Tyrogue rápidamente trato de atacar con placaje a Gastly pero solamente lo traspaso Tyrogue al ver que no podía hacerle nada desistió de su ataque y huyo lo mas rápido posible.

Ash solo miro a Gastly le sonrió y le dijo.

-Gracias Gastly sabes que si quieres viajar conmigo no tienes que estar a escondidas se que todavía no confías en mi pero espero que algún día sea mi pokémon.

Gastly solo lo observaba fijamente con mirada seria estuvo así un momento hasta que sonrió y negó con la cabeza, Algo que dejo muy confundido a Ash pero no hizo nada solo se limito a sonreír mientras Gastly se iba del lugar.

-Oye Ash no entiendo que paso con Gastly pero ahora tienes que ir al centro pokémon ya que recibiste un golpe de parte de ese Tyrogue-Dijo Serena preocupaba por Ash.

-Tiene razon Serena Ash tienes que ir al centro pokémon-Aseguro Jake.

-Esta bien vayamos-Finalizo Ash

EL viaje fue muy corto en realidad ya les faltaba poco para salir del bosque,pero lo que ellos no sabian era que lo estaban vigilando, Ya cuando iban a salir del bosque fueron detenidos por tres pokémon los cuales eran un Hitmonlee un Hitmonchan y por ultimo el mismo Tyrogue que la ultima vez un poco mas avergonzado al parecer.

El primer en atacar fue Hitmonlee que ataco con patada salto en dirección de Ash este a duras penas lo logro esquivar y saco rápidamente a Bagon y le ordeno que use golpe cabeza hacia el Hitmonlee, pero Hitmonchan lo sorprende con ultrapuño, Serena al ver la desventaja que tenia Ash saco a su Sylveon y le ordeno que use fuerza lunar con el Hitmonchan pero este lo esquivo y uso puño bala,Golpe que daño un poco al Sylveon de Serena,Jake y Shade estaban mirando simplemente el combate el cual no se querían meter en el combate.

Ash como solo tenia a Bagon en ese momento atacaba con golpe cabeza ya que aunque fuera un Bagon este tuvo mucho entrenamiento no podía contra el Hitmolee, Lo mismo pasaba con Serena aunque su pokémon tuviera la ventaja Hitmonchan era muy poderozo.

La pelea era practicamente de los pokémon tipo lucha aunque tyrogue no habia participado, pero rapidamente cambio el ritmo del combate cuando un Alakazam salio de los arbustos para atacar a Hitmonlee y Hitmonchan,Ash no sabia lo que pasaba pero tenia que ayudar a los pokémon tipo lucha, le ordeno a su bagon que ataque con golpe cabeza, pero no sirvió de nada ya que recibió un psíquico de parte de Alakazam.

Jake al ver esto saco rápidamente a su Luxray el cual ataco con triturar a Alakazam y Shade no se quedo atrás saco a su Banette y ataco con tinieblas que dejo muy golpeado a Alakazam este se teletransporto lejos del lugar.

Cuando vio esto Jake y vio a ambos pokémon tipo lucha muy golpeado el y Shade curaron a los tres pokémon ya que Tyrogue parece que también habia sido golpeado con el psíquico de Alakazam, ya cuando los curaron estaban dispuestos a irse,Pero nuevamente los pokémon tipo lucha le cortaron el paso pero no para atacarlos ya que tanto como Hitmonlee como Hitmonchan ambos estaban de rodillas en frente de Jake y Shade, Ash no entendía que pasaba pero no les dio tiempo para hablar porque Jake dijos unas palabras.

-¿A cual prefieres Missa?-Pregunto Jake.

-No lo se ustedes con quien quieren venir.

Hitmonlee se fue hasta donde estaba Shade y hitmonchan hizo lo mismo con Jake ambos les lanzaron una pokéball al respectivo pokémon que tenían en frente estaban por seguir caminando cuando Ash exclamo fuerte.

-¿Ahora si no entiendo nada me pueden explicar que pasa aqui?-Pregunto elevando la voz.

-Mira Ash tu no entiendes que pasa aquí por que no eres de esta region y me olvide de explicartelo-Dijo un Jake-Mira lo que pasa es que los pokémon tipo lucha son muy orgullosos y solo dejan que lo atrapen aquellos que muestren gran determinación y que demuestren que los pueden entrenar para sacar su máximo potencial HItmonlee y Hitmonchan vieron eso en mi y en Shade pero nosotros no somos los únicos.

Ash no entendió hasta que miro hacia el suelo y vio al Tyrogue que estaba en la misma posicion que estaban sus evoluciones hace poco tiempo.

-¿De verdad crees que yo te pueda entrenar Tyrogue?-Pregunto un Ash sorprendido.

-Tyrogue solo sonrió para despues dejarse atrapar por Ash.

Despues de lo que había pasado en ese bosque Ash y compañía solo querían llegar a un centro pokémon lo mas rapido posible para descansar, Cuando finalmente llegaron fueron a curar a sus pokémon primero fue Jake despues Shade y despues Serena, Pero cuando Ash le fue a recuperar a sus pokémon la enfermera joy le dijo que tenia una llamada.

Ash fue a responder la llamada y era nada mas ni nada menos que el profesor Oak aunque estaba feliz de verlo el profesor lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola... profesor... para... que me llama-Tartamudeo un poco Ash al ver la cara del profesor.

-Calmate Ash no estoy decepcionado de ti ni nada por el estilo nomas estoy preocupado por donde estas ya que esa region es la mas complicada de todas por eso te llame para saber como estabas y porque habia alguien que queria verte, Justo al termino de hablar aparecio Pikachu en el hombro del profesor.

-Pikachu que bueno verte no se preocupe profesor quiero quedarme en esta regiony ganarla no importa lo que me cueste.

-Esta bien Ash ten cuidado pero dejame enviarte a pikachu para que te ayude en el viaje ¿de acuerdo?.

-SI profesor ya se lo iba a pedir en realidad.

Terminaron de hablar y pikachu fue teletransportado hacia donde estaba Ash, tanto Ash como Pikachu estaban feliz de verse lo primero que fue es darse una gran abrazo...

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les guste el cap ya saben si tiene alguna sugerencia o duda dejen su comentario y les respondere con gusto bueno ahora si sin nada mas que decir adiossssssss**


	9. El nacimiento de la nueva pareja

EL nacimiento de la nueva pareja.

 **Todos los derechos de pokémon son de pokémon company nintendo game freak y su creador etc...**

Ash estaba feliz ya que tenia a su fiel compañero Pikachu con el ya tenia en total cuatro pokémon,Decidieron despues de mucho caminar sentarse a descansar,Ya practicamente podía ver ciudad Reborn antes de entrar a la ciudad decidieron combatir Ash utilizo a Pikachu mientras que Jake saco a su nuevo Hitmonchan fue un combate complicado para ambos dos ya que Pikachu esta peleando con todo y tenia mas experiencia que Hitmonchan pero este ultimo tampoco se quedaba atras el combate fulmino cuando Hitmonchan ataco con puño hielo golpeando a Pikachu dejando debilitado terminando el combate,Estaban por irse cuando de repente salio Gastly de su escondite dispuesto a luchar Jake entendió lo que quería hacer Gastly asi que rápidamente saco a Luxray,Gastly no podía hacer mucho con Luxray pero igualmente lo intento fue un combate rápido Luxray atacaba con triturar mientras que Gastly usaba hipnosis,Pero Luxray esquivaba sin ningún prolema Ash trataba de hacer lo posible para ayudar a Gastly Igualmente Jake hacia lo mismo con ordenes precisas de lo que tenia que hacer finalmente el combate termino cuando Gastly no pudo levantarse del ultimo triturar.

Despues de combatir se sentaron a disfrutar la comida Ash aunque había perdido estaba feliz ya que Gastly pudo combatir contra el Luxray de Jake decidieron sacar a todos sus pokémon para que descansen y coman algo Shade fue la primera en sacar a todos sus pokémon los cuales eran un Milotic,Una Gardevoir,Un pequeño poderozo Dragonite,un Mienshao y por ultimo un Hitmonlee,Despues lo siguió Jake sacando a Luxray,Hitmonchan, Un feroz Gyaradose,Un gran Tyranitar,Una Arcanine y por ultimo un pequeño eevee.

Despues de una comida y un ultimo entrenamiento se dirigieron hacia la ciudad,Cuando entraron lo primero que hicieron fueron a un centro pokémon despues estaban por ir a enfrentarse con al líder de gimnasio,Pero cuando llegaron al gimnasio estaba cerrado por reparaciones,Ya muy decepcionados se fueron al centro pokémon a pedir habitación,Despues de pedir las habitaciones se fueron a divertirse en la ciudad ya a llegar a la noche se estaban por ir a un restaurante Ash y Jake ya estaban cambiados pero tenían que esperar a que la chicas se cambiaran, los chicos Estaban esperando en la planta baja del centro pokémon hasta que vieron a sus dos acompañante y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al ver a las Serena y Shade ambas estaban vestidas con unos vestidos de color rosa y otra verde claro.

-Estan hermosas-Lo único que pudieron decir los chicos y que hizo sonrojar a las chicas.

Despues de un par de cumplidos bajaron y se fueron al restaurante fue una comida tranquila entre chiste y viejas historias del pasado estuvieron pasando la noche despues de la comida volvieron al centro pokémon para que Serena y Shade se cambiaran cuando se terminaron de cambiar salieron de nuevo y se quedaron contemplando las estrellas,Pero Ash se alejo un poco de sus compañeros para estar solo un rato esto no paso desparecido por Serena que lo siguió.

-Ash-hablo una Serena al ver a Ash acostado mirando hacia la estrellas.

-Hola Serena ¿porque viniste hacia aqui?

-Te vi un poco raro hoy por eso quise venir a ver que te estaba pasando.

-Entiendo Serena te tengo una pregunta que hacerte-Dijo Ash sumamente serio.

-Que pre..pregunta-Tartamuedo un poco Serena al ver a Ash tan serio.

-¿Que tipo de relacion tenemos nosotros?-Dijo Ash todavia serio.

-Esto...yo...¿porque? preguntas eso tan de repente-Para Serena esa pregunta la tomo por sorpresa asi que respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Te lo había dicho Serena yo había perdido la memoria pero estos días fragmentos de mi memoria estuvieron volviendo y uno de esos fragmentos fue el día que nos despedimos y el otro fue cuando el avión estaba en picada yo lo ultimo que pude pensar fue en ti y en la oportunidad que desperdicie al no aceptar ser tu novio recuerdo que te dije que un día te diría lo que siento por ti yo ya se lo que siento por ti eres una gran persona que tuve la suerte de llamar amiga yo lo que siento es algo mas por ti no puedo decir que siento amor hacia a ti porque seria demasiado apresurado pero hoy te vi en ese vestido y se me vino a la mente una todas las cosas que pasamos todo lo que peleamos para conseguir cada uno su sueño por eso te pido una ultima cosa aunque entiendo que es muy apresurado esto pero no me importa Serena quisieras ser mi novia.

Serena que estaba escuchando todo no lo podía creer porfin aquel chico del cual se enamoro de pequeña aquel chico que no lo volvió a ver hasta que cumplió los diez años aquel que cuando lo vio se aventuro con el en diferentes viajes aquel que cuando termino la liga de Kalos temía no verlo nunca mas cuando escucho que murió se le rompió el corazón por eso se fue a la región mas lejana conocida hasta ahora y por una casualidad lo volvió a encontrar aquel chico siempre tuvo tiene y tendrá su corazón le estaba pidiendo ser su novia,Lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarse a darle un beso en los labio beso que fue correspondido al instante así ese beso fue el principio de una bella relación,Se estuvieron besando por varios minutos sin darse cuenta que fueron visto por sus dos compañeros.

-Oye Missa yo creo que ya llevan mucho tiempo asi no te parece.

-No los moleste Jake quien sabe lo que tuvieron que pasar para poder estar juntos ahora-Explico Shade al borde de lagrimas

-Puf no seas exagerada siempre tan sentimental.

-No es mi culpa que tengas los tantos sentimiento que una piedra-Dijo una irritada Shade.

-Ya tampoco es para tanto que te parece si ya nos vamos a divertirnos nosotros como en los viejos tiempos.

-De acuerdo vamos-Antes de irse Jake saco su Gyaradose y le ordeno que ataca con pistola de agua a Serena y Ash despues que eso sucedio Jake fue descubierto por Ash y este empezo a correr lo mas rapido posible con Shade al lado suyo.

-Maldito Jake-Murmuro Ash por lo bajo y luego miro a Serena que no entendia lo que habia pasado.

-¿Que fue eso?-Pregunto Serena todavia sin saber quien la habia atacado a ella y a SU Ash.

-No te preocupes Serena fue Jake lo hizo para molestarnos nomas nada grave ahora en que estabamos-Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Esta bien ahora que lo recuerdo creo que yo te estaba haciendo esto-Dijo Serena antes de darle un beso a Ash siguiéndole el juego,Estuvieron besándose unos minutos hasta que el cansancio les gano y se fueron al centro pokémon a descansar.

 **Bueno aqui esta el cap de hoy espero que les guste me costo mucho escribir este cap ya que queria esperar unos par de capitulo mas para empezar la relacion de Ash y Serena pero como dentro de poco tendre que empezar la escuela y no voy a tener mucho tiempo para escribir tuve que apresurar las cosas haciendo este fic un poco mas corto de lo que me hubiera gustado pero tratare de subir cap mas largos para que fic sea mas completo,Bueno ahora sin nada mas que decir dejen un comentario con alguna critica o duda que tengan y les respondere bueno me despido por hoy gente adiosssssssssssss**


	10. Caminos

_Caminos._

 _ **Todos los derechos de pokémon son de nintendo pokémon company etc...**_

 _Empezaba el día los primero en levantarse fueron Jake y Shade quienes no perdieron tiempo para ir a entrenar Ya que este día se irían a enfrentar contra la lider de gimnasio Muaystu la cual era especialesta de pokémon tipo Shade no tenia muchos problemas ya que con su Gardevoir podria vencerlo a la líder de por su parte estaba un poco nervioso ya que aunque tenga un Gyaradose sabia que la líder de gimnasio tenia grandes pokémon._

 _Mientras ellos entrenaban Ash recien se levantaba y al no ver a sus compañeros se puso un poco nervioso ya que penso esa idea que lo dejaban rápidamente desecho esa idea ya que sabia que tenia buenos amigos y ahora una reciente novia la cual nunca lo dejo de pensar esas cosas y se aseo se cambio y salio del centro pokémon nada mas a penas salir Ash vio a Serena la cual lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa en su se acerco hacia ella para saludarla pero Serena fue mas rápida y corto la distancia entre los dos dandon le un beso en los labios._

 _-Hola ¿Ashi como despertaste?-Pregunta Serena un poco sonrojada por como llamo a Ash._

 _-Bi...bien ¿y tu Serena como despertaste? ¿Donde estan los demas?-Pregunta Ash sonrojado tratando de disimularlo._

 _-Mmm no se creo que Jake y Shade se fueron a entrenar porque se tenían que enfrentar ante el lider de gimnasio me dijeron que a ti no te avisaron porque te veías cansado ayer y te dejaron descansar-Dijo Serena tratando de recordar todo lo que le habían dicho Jake y Shade._

 _-Entiendo vamos a buscarlos quiero entrenar ya que también deseo enfrentarme ante el lider de gimnasio-Termino Ash empezando a caminar._

 _-Te ayudare a buscarlo Ash-Responde Serena caminando en la misma dirección que Ash._

 _Empezaron a caminar por varios minutos pero no había señas de Jake o Shade.O eso parecía ya que despues escucharon un fuerte ruido que venia del bosque seguido por una cortina de humo Ash y Serena empezaron a correr para el lugar preocupado pensando que le había pasado algo malo a su amigos,Cuando llegaron vieron a su dos amigos en combate entre ellos Jake tenia a su Arcanine mientras Shade utilizaba a Milotic era un combate del cual Jake llevaba las de perder pero su Arcanine atacaba con Colmillo Milotic lo esquivaba y respondía con un momento el Arcanine de Jake utilizo día rápidamente al ver esto le ordeno rápidamente que ataque con una potente hidrobomba,Pero Arcanine lo logra escapar y ataca con rayo solar el cual impacta directo a Milotic dejandolo con muy poca fuerza se levanta y ataca Arcanine con Surf pero este utiliza velocidad extrema dejando a Milotic debilitado._

 _-Vaya buen combate Jake había olvidado que Arcanine tiene rayo solar-Dice Shade sonriendo le a su amigo._

 _-Gracias igual tu equipo pokémon cada vez es mas fuerte creo que dentro de poco seras la reina Star-Le responde Jake con una sonrisa sincera a mejor amiga la cual trata de no mostrarse sonrojada._

 _Shade trato de decir algo pero la voz de Ash le impidió hablar._

 _-Oigan gran combate los dos escuche que iran a enfrentarse al líder de gimnasio quiero ir a ver ese combate-Expresaba Ash emocionado como niño pequeño._

 _-SI es verdad mejor es ir ahora vamos a ir a recuperar a nuestro pokémon y nos enfrentamos contra ella sera un combate divertido y pienso ganar-Expreso Jake con determinación._

 _Ya despues de hablar empezó su recorrido hacia el centro pokémon una vez con sus pokémon recuperado fueron a enfrentarse a la lider de cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que no estaba Jake pregunto al anciano que estaba encargado del gimnasio donde estaba la lider el anciano le respondio diciendo que la lider tenia cosas importantes que hacer por eso no estaba._

 _Esta respuesta no le gusto mucho Jake asi que dicidio ir a buscaron por todas parte varias horas sin é que escucharon un fuerte explosión fueron rápidamente hacia ese lugar el cual resulta que era una fabrica pensarlo dos veces entraron y vieron como la lider de gimnasio se enfrentaba antes cinco personas diferentes al mismo tiempo._

 _Jake como los demás reconocieron el traje de que llevaban eso hombres eran del equipo Dark estaban ganando por mayoria numérica mientras la lider estaba peleando con su machamp con todo lo que ya no podía quedarse mirando asi que rápidamente saco su Gyaradose y le ordeno que atacara con hidrobomba,Lo mismo hizo Shade solo que en vez de un Gyaradose saco a su que estaba mirando le ordeno a Pikachu que atacara con Rayo todos estos ataque hicieron retroceder a los cinco miembros del equipo Dark estos al ver que se le estaba poniendo las cosas muy complicada guardaron a sus pokémon y comenzaron a huir como alma que se lo lleva el al ver esto saco a su Gardevoir y le ordeno que utiliza psíquico el cual eso detuvo a los miembros del equipo líder de gimnasio al ver que esos cinco hombres estaban congelados por el psíquico de Gardevoir respiro tranquila y decidió llamar a las autoridades para que se hagan de hacer eso se acerco hacia Ash y los demás para agradecer la ayuda._

 _-Hola gracias por ayudarme por cierto me llamo Muaytsu y soy la líder gimnasio déjenme adivinar ustedes son entrenadores buscando verdad-Dijo Muaytsu mas que pregunta fue una afirmación._

 _-Si asi eso responde Jake ya que había escuchado de ella que era linda pero no esperaba que tanto no era una chica muy alta pero su melena rubia combinado con sus ojos verdes y su ropa de entranmiento el cual era un chaleco blanco sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos que le llegaba hasta las rodillas azules lo saco de concentració que no pasa desapercibido por Shade que no le gusta mucho ver a SU amigo comportándose como un idiota por estar en frente de una chica,Asi que no aguanto y empezó hablar._

 _-Asi es queremos enfrentarnos ante ti aunque creo que hoy no podrá hacer-DIjo Shade rápidamente dispuesta a irse._

 _-Si tienes razon hoy no podre enfrentarme ante ustedes hoy mañana sera el combate espero que no me decepcionen bueno hasta mañana ente listo-Termino de hablar Muaytsu con una sonrisa mientras se iba._

 _-Bueno ¿que hacemos podemos conocer la ciudad o entrenar que quieren hacer?-Pregunta Jake mirando a los demás._

 _-Vamos a conocer la ciudad ustedes ya entrenaron lo suficiente y yo creo que podre vencerla-Dijo Ash mirando a Serena y Shade estas asintieron con la cabeza._

 _-Bueno ya esta todo decidido vamos-Finalizo Jake tomando rumbo hacia la ciudad._

 _Pasaron el resto de la noche divirtiéndose en la despues ir a comer a un restaurante y para finalizar irse a dormir._

 _Ya al otro dia se despertaron todos cada uno se baño cambio y se fue a comer para despues ir a retar a la lider de gimnasio._

 _Entraron rápidamente al gimnasio y vieron que la líder estaba en un combate contra Paul los pokémon que se enfrentaba eran un Rapidash contra un le ordenaba a Rapidash que atacase con lanzallamas pero Dragonite lo esquiva con al ver como su Dragonite esquivaba los golpe solo sonrió y le dijo a Dragonite que acabe con siguio las ordenes de su entrenadora y ataco con Terremoto dejando debilitado a solo guardo a su pokémon y se retiro sin decir una palabra._

 _-Ahora quien sigue-Exclamo la líder con una sonrisa._

 _Jake bajo rapidamente saco rapidamente a su lider de gimnasio saco rapidamente a un Raichu._

 _-Si de verdad crees que me vas a asustar con raichu estas muy Jake._

 _-Ya lo veremos-Fue lo único que dijo Muaytsu antes de atacar con puño trueno._

 _Gyaradose lo esquivo con facilidad y ataco con Furia golpe que impacto y mando a rápidamente se levanta y ataca con rayo,Fue golpe directo para este se logra levantar y ataca con colmillo hielo el cual deja congelado a Raichu y Gyaradose lo finaliza con una potente hidrobomba dejandolo debilitado._

 _-Veo que tu pokémon es bastante fuerte eso me tu decide ya que me venciste puedes elegir si quieres seguir peleando en un combate de tres o seis pokémon o irte con esta medalla ahora-Explico Muaytsu._

 _-Que sea un combate tres contra tres saca a tu proximo pokémon-FInalizo Jake._

 _-De acuerdo Machamp yo te eligo -Dijo la lider de gimnasio lanzando la pokeball y machamp._

 _El combate ataco primero con puño trueno el cual impacto contra Gyaradose dejandolo inconciente.Rápidamente Jake saca a su Arcanine y combate empezó nuevamente Arcanine ataco primero esta vez con lanzallamas hacia el cual por poco esquivo y ataco con tajo cruzado pero recibo un ataque de velocidad extrema de parte Arcanine, dejandolo golpeado aun asi si logra levantar y ataca nuevamente con tajo cruzado, haciéndole daño a arcanine pero este se logra levantar y ataca con un potente lanzallamas dejandolo esta vez inconsciente._

 _-No me esperaba sinceramente que logras vencer a mi machamp no me queda otra opción que sacar a mi pokémon mas fuerte, Sal ya Medichan._

 _Medichan sale de su pokeball y ve al arcanine de Jake y lo ataca con sorpresa y despues con puño drenaje acabando con el con mucha facilidad y rapidez dejando soprendido a Jake._

 _-Que rayos paso como tu Medichan venció tan rápido a mi Arcanine-Dijo Jake sin poder creer como uno de sus mejores pokémon era derrotado tan facilmente-Luxray ve-Dice Jake sacando a su ultimo pokémon._

 _Luxray a penas salir de su pokeball ataca con chispazo a Medichan que logra esquivarlo y atacar con puño drenaje,Luxray lo esquiva y ataca con contra Medichan._

 _-Vaya veo que eres muy fuerte no creí tener que utilizar este Medichan mega evoluciona-FInaliza Muaytsu con una sonrisa dejando sorprendido a Jake._

 _Despues de escuchar las palabras Medichan megaevoluciona dejando muy sorprendidos a todos y ataca con patada salto alta golpeando a Luxray dejando debilitado._

 _Jake sin poder creerse lo que vio solo guarda a su pokémon y se va sin decir nada seguido por sus amigos._

 _Ash al ver la lucha tambien se quedo sorprendido ya que ni Jake pudo vencer a la lider de gimnasio el no tenia posibiliadades en un combate contra de pasar por el centro pokémon Jake salio del centro pokémon saco a sus pokémon de sus pokeball y empezo a hablar._

 _-YO..yo..lo siento chicos crei que podriamos vencerla a la lider de gimnasio pero no es por us culpa ustede peliaron con todo lo que tenian fue mi culpa que hayan perdido no meresco ser su entrenado si quieren pueden irse yo no les obligare a quedarse con un perdedor como yo-FInaliza Jake._

 _Tanto como los pokémon como sus compañeros de viaje se quedan de piedra al escuchar lo que dijo fue la primera en reaccionar se acerca rapidamente a Jake el cual estaba mirando hacia el suelo y le da un golpe con la mano abierta en la cara dejando aun mas sorprendidos a lo que estaban viendo._

 _-La PROXIMA VEZ QUE DIGAS ESO YO MISMA ME ASEGURARE QUE NO PUEDAS ENTRENAR MAS TU NO ERES ASI JAKE ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO TODOS TUS POKÉMON TE QUIEREN IDIOTA TU ERES SU MAESTRO ELLOS QUIEREN ESTAR CONTIGO IDIOTA UNA DERROTA NO ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO TE ENTIENDO LO QUE ES PERDER DESPUES DE TANTO ENTRENAR PERO NUNCA DEBES RENDIRTE IDIOTA SE LO QUE VIVISTE EN TU PASADO PERO NO ESCUSA PARA PONERTE ASI-Grita enojada Shade sin poder contener el llanto._

 _-Lo siento-Fue lo unico que pudo decir Jake._

 _-Esta bien solo promete no volver a deprimirte asi de nuevo no quiero verte asi como la ultima vez-Le dice compasiva Shade con una tierna sonrisa._

 _Ash y Serena no entendia bien lo que pasaba pero decidieron que no era momento de molestarlo asi que se fueron a caminar estaba muy preocupado ya que sus pokémon no estan a la altura de la primera lider de gimansio._

 _Algo que no paso desapercibido por lo empieza a besar a Ash con mucha pasion._

 _Despues de varios minutos ambos se separanda y antes de que Ash pueda preguntar algo Serena habla primero._

 _-Se lo que estas pensando quedate tranquilo yo siempre te apoyare tus pokémon pueden contra los de muaytsu solo te falta un poco te entrenamiento-FInaliza Serena con una sonrisa igual de tierna que la que uso Shade._

 _-Gracias Serena la verdad no se que haria sin ti-Responde Ash con una sonrisa sincera._

 _Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Jake y Shade se les acercaron Jake fue el primero en hablar._

 _-Yo..chicos lo lamento por como me vieron yo sinceramente me desmorone por culpa de algo que paso en mi pasado pronto hablare de eso con ustedes pero todavia no puedo decircelos yo me ire a entrenar nuevamente ya que con mi nivel no podre viajare por toda la region y cuando ya pueda enfrentarme a la lider de gimansio volver y le ganare que dices quieren ir a entrenar conmigo-Dice Jake sin rodeos._

 _Ash no dudo mucho y acepto pero Serena estaba en duda._

 _-Jake yo lo siento en realidad no podre acompañarte yo tengo que ser la reina Star para eso tengo que tener partacipaciones en concursos eventos y cosas asi creo que nos tendremos que separar por el momento Jake-Explica Shade triste pero decidia._

 _-Entiendo Shade seria hipocrita de mi parte decir que vengas conmigo tu tienes tu sueño y yo el mio sera mejor separarnos por el que te vaya bien nos volveremos a ver pronto Shade-Termina Jake triste por la despedida aunque sabe que lo tiene que hacer._

 _Serena estaba en silencio sin saber que parte de ella se queria quedar con Ash otra aprte de ella sabia si queria cumplir su sueños tenia que ir con Shade asi que tomo una decision._

 _-Shade ¿yo puedo acompañarte?-Pregunta Serena dejando en Shock al entrenador del pikachu._

 _-Claro Serena puedes acompañarme sera mas divertido ir con alguien que confio._

 _-Espera Serena ¿tu no vendras conmigo?-Dice Ash saliendo del Shock._

 _Antes de que pudiera responder Serena Jake habla primero._

 _-Oye Ash sabes que yo no soy nadie para meterme en tu Serena tiene un sueño al igual que tu sera mejor para ambos, que cada uno siga su sueño por lo dificil que suene ambos se tendran que separarse por un tiempo-Finaliza Jake._

 _Ash solo se quedo callado y asintio con la al ver como Ash se quedo se le acerco y lo beso en los labios._

 _los cuatros se fueron en silencio en hasta el centro poké entraron comieron y se fueron a dormir pensando en que pasaria al otro dia..._

 _ **Bueno eso es todo por hoy lo lamento por no subir nada estos dias pasa que estoy tratando de acomodar el horario escolar vida social para colmo estuve sin internet hace tres dias por eso no lo pude subir a tiempo subir al fic espero que les guste el cap alguna duda critica dejen un review adiossssss**_


	11. La separación

La separacion.

 **Todos los derechos son de pokémon. Yo solo escribo para entretener.**

Jake esra el primero en despertar, estaba un poco triste ya que ese seria su ultimo dia aunque le doliera separase sabia que era algo que su amiga tenia que hacer, ya que el nunca la perdonaria si renunciaba a su sueño para seguir su viaje con el.

Por otra parte Ash estaba acostado en la cama no tenia ganas de levantarse, solo queria seguir dumiendo y pensar que toda la convesacion de ayer era solo un sueño.

\- Vamos Ash levantate, tenemos que ir a entrenar no seas holgazan -Dice Jake tratando de parecer animado.

Ash por su parte solo se levanto, y saludo a su amigo para despues dar de comer a su pokémon.

Jake al ver el estado emocional de su amigo, solo le dedico una mirada triste he imitando la accion de Ash le fue a dar de comer a sus pokémon.

(Mientras tanto)

Shade y Serena estaban del mismo estado de humor que sus dos compañeros de viaje, aunque a ellas no le gustaban la idea de tener que separarse de Ash y Jake sabian que era lo correcto, asi que ambas tratando de reprimir su tristeza bajaron a la planta baja del centro pokémon para ver a sus "amigos"

\- ¿Oye Shade tu los ves? -Pregunta Serena al no encontrar a Ash y Jake, como ellos normalmente estan esperandolas siempre en la planta baja del centro pokémon les parecio un poco raro.

\- No lo se, mejor preguntemos a la emfermera Joy si los vieron bajar -Decia Shade mientras iba en direccion al mostrador donde estaba la emfera Joy.

\- Hola buenos dias, ¿en que puedo ayudarlas? -Pregunta la emfermera con su tipico buen humor.

\- Si disculpe ¿no ha visto a estos dos chicos? -Pregunta Serena mostrandole la foto de Ash y Jake.

\- Si ahora que recuerdo se despertaron temprano para ir a entrenar con sus pokémon, estoy casi segura que estan en el bosque en este momento -Asegura Joy.

\- Muchas gracias enfermera -Lo unico que dice Shade antes de salir rapido del centro pokémon en busqueda de Ash y Jake.

 _ **(Mientras tanto)**_

Jake y Ash seguian entrenando, Ash se enfrentaban contra cualquier pokémon salvaje que encontraba, mientras Jake hacia que sus pokémon se enfrentaran entre ellos.

Aunque estaban entrenando ninguno de los dos se dirigia la palabra, ni siquiera se miraban ya que ambos estaban triste por la inminete despedida de sus dos acompañantes.

\- Ash ¿como esta tu equipo pokémon? -Trata de romper el hielo Jake.

\- Bien por suerte Bagon esta muy fuerte aunque le falta mucho para evolucionar, Gastly es un pokémon muy fuerte si pudo resistir varios ataques de tipo siniestro y seguir peleando, todavia no entrene mucho a Tyrogue pero se que es muy fuerte. y por ultimo Pikachu es mi primero pokémon se que el puede enfretarse a varios lideres de gimnasio -Explica Ash con una leve sonrisa.

Jake solo sonrio y siguio entrenado, hasta que vieron a sus dos amigas que estaban llendo a su direccion, aunque no se le veia muy felices.

\- Ho...hola chicas ¿que pasa? -Pregunta Ash claramente asustado por la mirada asesina que le lanzaban sus dos compañeras.

\- ¿Que rayos estan haciendo ustedes aqui idiotas este es el ultimo dia que estaremos nosotros juntos y ustedes se la pasan entrenando? -Dijo Shade claramente irritada tratando de no elevar su voz.

\- Oigan chicas relax, solo pensamos entrenar unos minutos antes de que ustedes despertaran ya estabamos volviendo -Explico con tranquilidad Jake antes de brindarle una sonrisa a Shade.

Esa sonrisa surtio el efecto que Jake queria, en pocos segundos Shade olvido su enojo e irritacion y sus mejillas de tiniñeron de leve color carmesi, Serena la cual fue la primera en percatarse cambio de tema rapidamente.

\- Bueno chicos olvidenlo vayamos a comer algo yo ya tengo hambre -Dijo Serena con una leve sonrisa ya que sabia que Ash no rechazaria esa oferta.

Y Serena tenia razon ya que Ash fue el primero en aceptar la invitacion, Jake queria seguir entrenando pero sabia perfectamente que si rechazaba la oferta tendria que verselas con su mejor amiga, y eso era algo que el no queria hacer.

Asi que los cuatros adolecentes se fueron a comer al centro pokémon, despues de comer se fueron a dar unas vueltas por la ciudad, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta pasaron casi todo el dia.

\- ¿Oigan chicas que les pareces si vamos a tomar algo? -Propone Jake cansado de estar mirando como Shade y Serena se compren ropa.

Las chicas se miraron entre si para despues asentir con la cabeza. Ash como las chicas aceptaban agradecio mentalmente a Jake porque el estaba cansado de llevar tantas bolsas.

Una vez llegaron a una fuente de sodas Shade fue a pedir la sodas acompañada de Jake, dejando a Serena y Ash solos

\- Asi que hoy es nuestro ultimo dia juntos por un largo tiempo -Dice el entrenador del pikachu con tristeza .

Serena como respuesta solo le da un beso en los labios. Ash solo recibi el beso sabiendo que esta va hacer el ultimo beso que se daran por un largo tiempo.

Jake y Shade estaban volviendo con las bebidas, pero al ver a sus amigos en un momento privado ellos decidieron dar una vuelta por el lugar para dejarlos solos.

\- Jake tengo que hablar contigo -Dice Shade con un tono casi inaudible de voz.

Jake vio a su amiga ruborizada y no supo que decir solo se limito a seguirla mirando.

\- Ja...Jake -Volvio a decir Shade tartamudeando

Jake no podia reaccionar simplemente se quedo hipnotizado mirandola,

\- ¿Ja..Jake que te esta pasando? -Pregunta Shade preocupada por su amigo.

Jake vuelve a la normalidad y le brinda un sonrisa a Shade.

\- Estoy bien no te preocupes -Dice Jake para tranquilizar a su amiga.

Shade se tranquilizo un poco pero presentia que algo no andaba bien. pero algo en ella le decia que no tenia que averiguar que le pasaba a su amigo.

\- Bueno creo que Ash y Serena estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos mejor vamos a verlos -Dice Jake sin mirar a Shade, esta solo le responde asintiendo con la cabeza.

"que me estara pasando" piensa Jake.

 **(Con Ash y Serena)**

Serena no sabia que hacer simplemente queria seguir su sueño pero no queria dejar a Ash pero sabia que esa decision seria una de la mas importante de su vida. Pero ella ya estaba decidida.

Ash solo se dedicaba a mirarla nunca le parecio tan hermosa como ahora, ironicamente en el momento que se tienen que separar.

-Serena mejor vamos con Jake y Shade. ¿ustedes creo que ya se iran cierto? -Pregunta Ash aunque sabia la respuesta igual la queria escuchar

Para Serena fue un golpe bajo. pero cierto asi que solo asintio con la cabeza.

No tardaron mucho en encontrarse todos juntos. Pero aun asi ellos querian no encontrarse, una vez todos juntos ya anocheciendo decidieron ir al centro pokémon para dormir.

al otro dia Ash fue el primero en despertar y fue rapidamente al ver a la enferma Joy a preguntarle si ya Serena y Shade habian bajado esta responden que si y le da dos cartas una con el nombre de el y la otra con el nombre de Jake. Ash procede a ir a donde esta Jake despertarlo y darle la carta, para despues el leer la carta suya.

 **¿QUE SERA LOS QUE ESTA ESCRITO EN LA CARTA? ¿ALGO BUENO O ¿ALGO MALO? Eso fue todo por hoy amigos lamento no haber subido estas historia por bastante tiempo en realidad pero tenia otros proyectos de mi vida personal que me ocupo mucho tiempo espero que lo entiendan ahora que estoy de vacaciones tratare de tener los capitulos listo para los viernes. Bueno eso es todo por hoy adiossss**


	12. Ash y Jake su aventura comienza

Ash y Jake su aventura comienza.

 **Todos lo derechos de pokémon son de nintento y yo solo escribo para entretener.**

Ash fue caminando hacia la habitación de Jake, con suma tristeza.

Jake recién se despertaba y estaba haciendo de repente entra Ash con tristeza reflejada en su rostro, supo rápidamente que algo pasaba.

\- ¿Que paso Ash? -Pregunta simplemente Jake tratando de hacerse el tonto.

\- Tu que creés las chicas partieron, toma esto es para ti -Dice Ash dándole la carta a Jake.

Jake abrió la carta y apenas la recibió y se dispuso a leerla.

 _ **Querido Jake:**_

 _ **Hola Jake lo siento por no despedirme de vos en persona. No podia soportar la separacion sabes que te tengo mucho afecto eres la primera persona que confio en mi y me dio fuerza para seguir con mi que tu tambien sigas con la tuya sabes que siempre te apoyare en todo bueno me despido te que cumplas tu sueño y en un futuro cercano nos volvemos a ver.**_

 _ **Te quiere tu mejor amiga Shade.**_

Jake trataba de ser fuerte pero esa carta lo había destrozado por dentro. Para su suerte Ash se habia ido para leer la carta que le había dejado Serena.

Ash de la misma forma que Jake se había conmovido por la carta de su novia.

 _ **Querido Ash:**_

 _ **Todo este tiempo que pasamos juntos, ya sea en Kalos o aquí en Star a sido maravilloso no sabes lo feliz que me sentí cuando te volví a ver aquí en Star despues de creer que habías muerto y mas que nos hicimos novios. Todo esto era como un sueño del cual no quería despertar. Pero irónicamente en el momento mas feliz de mi vida, mientras estuve contigo se tuvo que terminar, espero que no pienses que estoy feliz porque nos separamos ya que fue la decisión mas difícil de mi vida hasta ahora pero tengo un sueño que cumplir al igual que vos así que vamos a esforzarnos para que nuestros sueños se cumplan.**_

 _ **Te quiere por siempre tu enamorada Serena.**_

Ash simplemente no sabia como sentirse. Por un lado estaba triste de no poder despedirse de Serena como se debe. Pero por otro lado lo que decía Serena tenia razón el tenia un sueño que cumplir y no podia caer en la tristeza o la depresión.

Ash simplemente se había quedado estático pensando que hacer. Hasta que sintió una mano apoyada en su hombro, se giro y vio a su amigo Jake el cual también se le reflejaba tristeza en su mirada pero lo trataba de ocultar con una media sonrisa.

Desde ese momento Ash sabia que lo único que tenia que hacer y preocuparse es de entrenar entrenar y entrenar hasta hacerse mas fuerte y poder hacerse mas fuerte y volver mas rápido con Serena.

 **(Cinco meses despues)**

Faltaba 3 meses para que empieze la liga y tanto Ash como Jake no había ganado ninguna medalla, aunque sus pokémons eran bastante poderozos ahora el equipo de Ash era Pikachu,Salamance,Gengar y Hitmontop no era un equipo completo pero era bastante poderozos.

Por su parte Jake tenia el mismo equipo con el cual empezó su viaje, solo mas poderozo.

Ambos habían crecido bastante en los cinco meses tanto física como mentalmente. Ambos tenían una meta en la cabeza ganar la liga lo mas rápido posible pero antes tenían que ganar las 8 medallas lo cual no iba a resultar fácil.

(Con Serena y Shade)

Una chica de cabello color miel estaba en un camerino nerviosa por la actuación. Ella estaba tan nerviosa que no podia pensar bien de repente unos brazos la rodearon. Serena volteo para bien quien era y al darse cuenta que era su amiga Shade solo le sonrió.

\- Oye calmate amiga eres una de las mejores aquí claro no tan buena como yo pero eso no es malo -Dice Shade con falsa soberbia causando una leve risa de Serena.

\- Eres una idiota Shade -Dice Serena con una sonrisa.

\- Yo no soy idiota -Reclama Shade fingiendo molestia.

\- Cierto tu eres loca -Finaliza Serena tratando de aguantar la risa al ver la cara que le puso su amiga.

\- JAJA eres muy chistosa -Dice Shade con semblante serio, aunque se le escapa con un risa - Bueno por lo menos ya no estas nerviosa vos sigues Serena recuerda haces esto por u objetivo cúmplelo -Finaliza Shade abrazando a su amiga nuevamente.

Serena ya mas relajada se prepara para empezar con su actuación...

 **Hola siento que el capitulo sea corto a pesar que no tuve clases hoy estoy muy enfermo asi escribi lo que pude espero que les guste el cap ya sabesn dejen un comentario si tienen alguna duda Bueno eso es todo por hoy Adiosssssss**


End file.
